


再见，极夜

by 7XXXCHAXIANER16



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7XXXCHAXIANER16/pseuds/7XXXCHAXIANER16
Summary: 小毛子Lucas&摄影师winwin
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	再见，极夜

1.  
“Baby ,До свидания.”①  
“旭熙，黄旭熙。”  
“再见，谢廖沙……”

“До свидания……”  
在他说出再见的那一刻，董思成离开了，随着摩尔曼斯克的极夜一起。  
他同来时一样穿着红色，像裹着一团燃烧得炽烈的火焰，在这片终年冷色的土地上破开一道鲜红。  
整个人却是冷的。  
连同他落在黄旭熙双唇的吻，也是冰冷的。

黄旭熙看着他转身离去的背影，在他的视野里渐行渐远，如同一团行将熄灭的火焰。  
他试图去追，迈出一两步又停下，略大一号的脚印将董思成留在雪地的痕迹覆盖。  
那鲜红的背影里焚烧着他所有的欲望和爱，而现在，烈火正在他心里奄奄一息。  
他猜想这个来自中国南部的青年会回到故土，就像来时一样，穿越西伯利亚的风雪。而此时贝加尔湖畔的春草，应当正待抽芽。  
等他回到故乡，江南的烟雨会化开他眉眼间的雪，浇熄他周身的火焰。

他在原地站立了很久，像是被钉死在脚下的那片雪地。  
极昼的光开始洒落大地，很快就将他金色的头发染得近乎透明。可他新长出的黑色发根，固执得就像无法化开的极夜。

红色消失在他的世界。  
董思成的背影最终在长路的尽头不见，仿佛从未到来过那样。  
脚下的这片大陆又变成了冷灰色。  
漫长的钝痛瞬间变成了剧烈的刺痛，像是心脏一下子碎得四分五裂。  
火焰也熄灭了。  
灵魂像一捧被焚烧殆尽的灰，宛如死去，又好似永恒。

2.  
董思成是在极夜前夕来到摩尔曼斯克的。  
那天他穿着鲜艳的红，像把骤然升起的火，就这样突兀地出现在冷灰色的北极圈里，仿佛一个没有过去和未来的人。  
他整个人是冷的，半张脸埋在厚实的羊绒围巾里，只两只眼睛露在外面。直到屋里的热气讲他包裹，那张清俊秀润的脸才从红色格纹里露出来。鲜艳的红把清白的脸蛋衬得娇艳，如雪地盛开的玫瑰。  
不冻港的寒冷在美丽的来客眼角妆点了绯红。

零零散散的目光也从各个角落同时汇聚到年轻来客的身上。  
角落里的金发男孩弹唱着民谣，视线从他进入小酒馆开始，便像被吸引的磁铁一样紧随着那抹红色。  
男孩同他隔着不远不近的距离，却错觉能瞧见他睫毛的枝梢挂着未化的雪，他拨动木吉他的手随着突然剧烈的心跳颤了一下——错了一个弦。  
裹在红色里的青年便就着这个细微的错漏，将目光落向了他。  
他不知道该怎么形容那双眼睛。  
从没有见过这样的眼睛——柔和里掺了锋利的弧度，内勾的眼角几乎勾走了他的魂灵。

青年在吧台落座，把背包卸下，从包里拿出相机和平板——看来是个小摄影家。  
不冻港从来不缺极光的追逐者。  
随着这颗“北冰洋明珠”的最后一丝阳光遁入地平线，长达一个半月的极夜吸引着无数异国他乡的旅客到来。  
他们在黑夜里滞留，虔诚地追寻夜幕下起舞的女神，只求一窥舞裙的裾边。旅客们会在黎明到来之前不约而同地告别，或是从巴伦支海的南部峡湾乘船离去，又或者坐着飞机穿越极昼的天空，原路回到伏尔加河上游的莫斯科。

歌者还在尝试把视线从漂亮的来客身上移开，可惜依旧没能成功。渐渐地，歌声也开始出卖他的心不在焉。  
他看着青年把背包交给吧台后的美女老板。娜塔莎接过包的同时，向青年递出酒单，姣好的脸上挂起迷人的笑。  
弹着吉他的少年猜想，金发美女正在用略带口音的英语询问这吸引了其他客人视线的青年“What do u wanna drink?“  
青年却并没有接过酒单，而是随口点了杯什么，接着礼貌地向娜塔莎微笑点头。  
很快，他的身边开始有了搭讪的陌生人。  
那个来自英国的摄影师，以一口斯文的英音换来他一个羞涩的表情——他们或许会交流专业上的问题；而芬兰的年轻作家金发碧眼，有着一副蛊惑人心的好皮相，也许会跟他讲述北极光在芬兰的传说——老生常谈的狐狸尾巴和飞扬的雪。

一曲终了。  
他在两首歌交接的空档犹豫了一下：他在考虑应该继续工作，还是胁迫同事来交接班，好让自己去跟那个小摄影家攀谈几句。  
在看到可爱的同事举着伏特加向吧台走的时候，他的犹豫瞬间消失了。

“安德烈，”他从角落走出来，“替我一会儿。”  
那个被叫作安德烈的男孩停下脚步，眯起眼睛促狭地看了他一眼，调转方向朝他走去。  
两个人用俄语说了几句，没有人听得见，也没什么客人听懂。安德烈将伏特加交给歌手的同时，揶揄道：“好运，维克多崔。”②  
“维克多崔”则笑骂着拍了拍自己同事的背，将他赶去了角落。  
而娜塔莎在调酒的间隙，转头朝她那擅离职守的雇员眨了眨眼。  
他不好意思地低下头，深呼吸几下，向着那抹红色走去。

像是感觉到什么似地，那张漂亮的脸在他走来的同时转向了他，隔着小酒馆再次与他目光相接。  
这一小段的距离无端地变得遥远起来。  
他那如俄罗斯大地般冷灰色的灵魂里，突然燃起了跃动的火焰。  
爱欲、希望，甚至是生命的能量，爆裂在一片苍茫之中，燃烧得旺盛。

他像只了无牵挂的飞蛾，扑向那一团火。

3.  
“你好……”他用中文开场，试图以语言的优势拉近距离。  
看似平静却心如擂鼓。

他心里没有底，因为他并不能把这门复杂的语言说得很好。  
很长一段时间，这门语言就像父亲留给他的最无用的技能，如同他深色的头发和更容易晒黑的皮肤。  
父亲的基因将母亲的斯拉夫血统中和得恰到好处，可这漂亮的皮相夺走了他的归属感。仿佛他既不属于脚下的大陆，也回不去父亲的故土。

母亲在他11岁的时候不幸离世。  
而他的父亲，这个中国商人往返于中俄两国，奔波劳碌，为他提供算得上优渥的物质生活。  
他就这样孤零零地长到15岁，彻底离开家，开始上寄宿制的艺高。青春期来得潮湿又暴烈，父亲却在他的生活里出现得越来越少。  
终于，他在成年那年等来了最后的审判。父亲告诉他，他长大了，而自己也在中国有了新的家庭。

“好吧，这也，没什么。”他吸了吸鼻子，用中文磕磕绊绊地对父亲说。  
黄先生抬起眼看自己的儿子，随着这个动作，额头上浮现出几道皱纹。他这才突然地发现，这个高个子的中国男人已经比自己矮了半个头。  
他心不在焉地听父亲哑着嗓子问他要不要跟他回中国。  
回中国？他真的能“回”吗？他又能回哪里去呢？  
一连串问句嘲笑着他。黑色的头发和黑色的眼睛让他在这片大陆鲜少获得归属感，可高眉深目和深刻的轮廓又将他与中国隔开一层。

沉默良久，他只能叹一口气，像是无所谓一样，拒绝了父亲的提议。  
心里面突然生出一种钝痛，但又好像无关紧要。  
父亲拍拍他的肩，告诉他房子写在他的名下，如果有什么需要自己一直都在。  
他不说话，像所有拧巴的青少年那样保持着沉默。  
然而事实上他不是不想说，他总觉得跟这个男人说俄语是一件很奇怪的事，但他的中文又实在蹩脚。

他送父亲去机场，在黄先生进海关之前说一句“До свидания”。  
父亲回他一句一模一样的告别，他说，再见谢廖沙。  
他听到这个名字，扯出一个笑低下头，接着又听见黄先生对他说“再见，旭熙”。  
他彻底愣在原地。  
早已经不记得有多久没听到这个中文名字。  
很多回忆随之汹涌上来，他突然感到一阵鼻酸，眼泪也随之泛了上来。  
他咬着牙，将哽咽的感觉强硬地吞回去，并且告诉自己“我已经长大了”。

在长久的静止中，一个声音在心底响起来：“没有家了。”  
从此真的没有家了。  
他绝望地想着，等回过神，父亲已经离他而去。

他在空旷的机场待了一整晚，不愿意回去那栋空荡荡的房子——尽管那里总是只有他一个人。可他也不知道自己能去哪里，他并没有买一张机票飞去那片陌生“故土”的勇气。  
谢廖沙也好，黄旭熙也好，都成了他与这个世界仅有的联系。  
可名字是多么可有可无。

他卖掉了房子，带着一只行李箱和一把木吉他离开了彼得堡，去到摩尔曼斯克。  
他试着漂掉了一头的黑发，换成记忆里母亲的发色——一种浅得近乎发白的金色。可娜塔莎还是会笑着叫他中国男孩，而安德烈——他们乐队的贝斯手总是戏称他为“维克多崔”。尽管他知道这些朋友欣然接受了他，但归属感并没有因此生根。  
他依然是流浪的。  
渐渐地，就很少有人叫他谢廖沙。人们以他们喜欢的方式称呼他，时代也抛弃了谢廖沙这个笼着硝烟的名字，就像列宁格勒被圣彼得堡取代。  
更不会有人提起他那拗口的中文名，那个明明如太阳般耀眼的名字，就像列宁格勒一样被埋葬在时间的长河。  
北极圈抹去了过去的一些痕迹，人跟世界的联系，似乎就是这样渐渐淡去的。

而此刻，一抹红色撕裂了北极圈的静谧。  
他又从厚厚的冰雪底下，捡回了自己的名字。  
“你好……”许久没用的中文脱口而出，他有些紧张地吞咽了一下，继续说，“我叫……谢廖沙，我爸爸是中国人所以……我也叫黄旭熙。”  
芬兰作家朝他吹了个口哨，将那个青年左手边的座位空出来给了他。  
他立即向青年投去一个询问的眼神，等待回答的那几秒变得比极夜还要漫长。  
他们之间像是隔了一整个西伯利亚平原的冰雪，他的忐忑不安在静默中达到顶点，直到他看到那只手向他伸来，悬着的心才放下。

伴随着那句“Привет（你好），我叫董思成”，南部的春风吹来了极北之地。  
黑色的翅膀在北极圈徐徐展开，笼罩着这颗星球的北端点。天神将魔法洒向夜空，Dancing Aurora随着极夜一起降临。

4.  
董思成点了一杯mojito——全世界人民都爱mojito，世界人民大团结万岁。  
只是北极圈里的朗姆酒，较之接近赤道的古巴白朗姆，总归少了点味道。

他跟这个混了斯拉夫血统的少年用中文辅以英语交谈，偶尔冒出来几个俄语单词。  
黄旭熙直白地赞美说“你比女孩还漂亮”，不甚熟练的中文表达逗笑了对方。  
董思成捂着嘴笑起来，不再是裹着温和外衣的拒人千里。

鸡尾酒很快见底，冰球却还是完好如初。  
他正在发愁该如何向黄旭熙解释“一见如故”这个中文成语，那个为人熟知的法语词组“deja vu”就突然从他记忆深处迸出来。  
是的，他对黄旭熙一见如故。  
从他刚进这间酒吧，将目光落向那个弹着吉他的少年开始，一种奇妙的感觉就像“deja vu”出现在他脑海那样，无端地浮现。  
少年那一头灿烂夺目的金发如同天边的初升旭日，在他黑暗无光的岁月里照进一束光，弥补了被极夜带走的光明。  
谢廖沙，或者说黄旭熙，并没有猜错。  
他确实是来自中国的南部，一片并不极南的富贵温柔乡——江南。

黄旭熙问他为什么来这里。  
他抿一口伏特加，无色爽口的烈酒像一团冷火，从舌尖一直燎烧到胃里，唤醒了微醺的记忆。  
他那不知该称为诗人还是病人的前男友，没能像査海生一样葬在春天。  
李泰容消亡在冬天。  
抛下了拉扯他长大的姐姐、贪婪地向他索取赡养的父亲，还有一抽屉的稿子和那把吉他。

他曾试想如若李泰容熬过凛冬。  
那么，等到春天的时候，他就真的是诗人。如若没有，他就是只能是病人。  
世界病了。  
董思成不合时宜地想起曾经将莎士比亚名言说错的高中语文老师，她将'to be or not to be'说成'to die or not to die'。  
曾经觉得可笑，如今想来又觉得不成问题。  
人终将走向死亡，可莎士比亚没有那样问。也许是因为人不仅仅走向death，就好比诗人和病人的差别也是些微的。  
莎士比亚是个委婉的男人。  
可自由的灵魂却不再愿意苟活于这副肉体凡胎，李泰容最终还是向这苦难的人间作别。

悲恸伴随着强烈的愧怍，大片黑暗笼罩着他的生活，看不见太阳，连世界也变得虚幻。  
这座一起生活过、相爱着的城市，到处都是李泰容的影子。  
他不得不将自己放逐到世界各地，流浪在这颗星球上的陌生角落里。  
直到冬天到来，他再次回到故国，坐着大名鼎鼎的k3次列车穿过蒙古草原，来到了莫斯科。

黄旭熙又问他，愧怍是源于何处。  
他酒量不佳，声音染上浓重的醉意，嗓音没了清亮，只剩下低沉。  
他在嘴角扯出一个笑，眼里却盛着泪水：“我跟他分手，不是因为不爱了，是因为我们太相像……”  
李泰容抑郁而挣扎，董思成沉闷而逃避。  
摄影师像只候鸟，来到诗人的生活，他们互相取暖，拥抱着度过一个寒冬。  
因为相似的灵魂，他们相遇、相爱。也因为相似，董思成忍着痛选择了告别。  
“我们太像了，泰容。我拯救不了你，我不希望看到你痛苦……”  
爱情于董思成就是爱情本身，他永不贪图回报或者结果。可直到诗人离开，他才知道他们的爱情是李泰容溺亡深海前，唯一一根救命稻草。  
那些告别之前发出的信息多像是求救，他问董思成：“昀昀，你能来我的城市吗？”  
“我们可以再见一面吗？”  
“你能来看看我吗？”

可世事总是作弄人。  
董思成因为工作的原因停留在没有信号的山区，等他离开大山，手机震动如同哀嚎般叫嚣着。  
他看见李泰容跟他说“再见”。  
他的脑子一片空白，强行保持着冷静，重复播出那个号码，却始终无人接听。  
他在高铁上崩溃地发出永远也不会有回应的消息：  
“你还好吗？”  
“我来找你了，哥哥。”  
“再等一等。”  
“等等我吧……”

董思成趴在吧台上，一只手臂垫在脸颊下面：“他的姐姐联系到我，我送了他最后一程。处理完他的事，我便离开了中国，直到今年冬天才从北京出发，来到俄罗斯。”  
K3曾经清晰地列在他们的愿望清单上，可惜李泰容终其一生，也没有到过贝加尔湖。

“如果……”  
“不要做假设，”黄旭熙温和地打断了他，“只要你的爱是真的，就不会死。他只是……离开了我们的世界。”

5.  
董思成那晚喝断片了。  
他从娜塔莎的嘴里得知，是黄旭熙将他送回的民宿。一时不知道该应先感谢黄旭熙仗义相助，还是该感谢自己喝醉酒居然还能记得正事。

他们很快就熟络起来。  
黄旭熙“白天”没有工作的时候就去找董思成，带他在附近走走，看他拍照，跟世界各地的文艺工作者交流……有时候他也会成为那些照片的一部分。  
等到娜塔莎的酒吧开始营业，再一起去喝两杯老板娘自创的鸡尾酒。  
董思成习惯坐在吧台，一边整理照片，一边听他唱歌。八点到九点一般是民谣的场合，一把木吉他就能搞定。九点之后客人多了，就会有一些摇滚乐。

他们有一个小乐队，黄旭熙在里面是主唱兼吉他。  
安德烈是他的贝斯手，这个男孩同样也不是摩尔曼斯克人，他来自莫斯科。安德烈唱歌也很好听，所以在黄旭熙擅离职守的时候，他就会接替这份工作。  
除了他们还有一个鼓手，是当地的女孩，金发总是梳成两条麻花辫，总让董思成联想起俄国文学里的少女形象。她叫柳达，打鼓出人意料地非常出色。  
也许安德烈戏称黄旭熙为“维克多崔”，不仅仅是因为他的东亚血统——黄旭熙唱维克多崔确实唱得非常好，而他自己写的一些歌，也带着维克多的影子。  
听一个年轻的俄罗斯男孩唱维克多崔，是一件十分有趣的事情。  
董思成很愿意为这样的画面和歌声付几杯酒钱。

因为黄旭熙的关系，董思成终日和这个乐队厮混。出于年龄相仿和对摇滚的热爱，他们很快就熟悉起来。  
柳达自作主张地称呼他为“win”——根据他中文小名的谐音，后来安德烈也开始图方便地这么叫。只有黄旭熙执拗地喊他“思成哥”，或是非得叠一叠，叫他“winwin”。  
董思成有时候会邀请他们去租住的民宿，放一些音乐，四个青年分食掉一瓶伏特加。多数时候，酒量惊人的安德烈扶着柳达，承担起送她回家的责任，黄旭熙和董思成则一起醉倒在民宿。

不知道是不是愈加熟悉的缘故，或者语言隔阂产生无形的陌生感，再或者是因为伏特加……总之，面对这几个年轻人，他比任何时候都更容易吐露心声。  
这个小圈子也了解到关于李泰容的一些事。  
董思成的歌单里也包括中国的摇滚乐，柳达对也此很感兴趣。  
黄旭熙则被迫承担起翻译的角色，用他磕磕绊绊的中文和半吊子英语同董思成交流，而董思成时常一脸茫然地听着他们用俄语对话，然后等待着黄旭熙把伙伴们的意思传达给他。  
渐渐地，他等待翻译的那几秒里，看向黄旭熙的眼神就多了依赖和崇拜。

这次的聚会黄旭熙和安德烈喝得格外多，两个人兴奋地起身跳舞。  
董思成酒量一向不好，才喝几杯就醉醺醺地躺在靠在沙发里。他的歌单正播放到一首英文加俄语为标题的中文歌，电视机里呈现着音乐录影带。  
mv的男主角有一双漂亮的眼睛，这跟董思成的漂亮不一样。纤密的睫毛下面透出忧郁，哀伤下面藏着不分年龄的清澈。  
柳达觉得这首歌很奇怪。雷鬼的拍子明明很能激起人跳舞的欲望，但听这首歌的时候，每当她想要起身，却觉得四肢开始发沉。  
就像被禁锢在了漫长的极夜，黑暗无光的日子夺走了希望，灵魂变得精疲力尽。  
她看着那两个起舞的醉鬼，细细的眉毛蹙了起来。  
或许只有当强烈的伏特加夺走人的清醒，才能在这歌里找到一丝虚假的欢快。

董思成低声告诉柳达，这个男演员年轻时演过一部同性恋题材的电影。  
女孩仍很清醒，今天意外地没有碰酒。她侧过头，用英语问道：“同性恋在中国……和在俄罗斯比？”  
董思成撇了撇嘴，不知道该怎么作答。  
他不知道自己是否属于那个群体。他似乎哪里都不属于。  
好在柳达并没有刨根问底，她蓝色眼睛快速地转了一圈，凑到董思成身边，好奇道：“win，你一开始会注意到维克多，是不是因为他也弹吉他唱歌，就像李？”  
女孩依然没用俄语，而是直接用带着口音的英语提问。她心里清楚：谢廖沙是一定不愿意为她翻译这个问题的。  
出乎意料地是，董思成迅速摇了摇头。他醉眼朦胧地看着随音乐起舞的两个大男孩，解释说：“他一点也不像李泰容，他就是谢廖沙，是他自己。”

他到现在也无法跟自己解释清楚这种一见如故，同他遇见李泰容时的“相似”是全然不同的。  
他跟黄旭熙有着两个截然不同的灵魂，唯一的相似只剩下孤独。  
像两个被世界抛弃的人，与人间的联系寡淡得只剩下姓名。  
两颗孤独的星球，因为引力穿越了数以万计的光年，相遇在漫长又短暂的极夜。  
黄旭熙出现在他黯淡无光的宇宙里，带着光和热，即使他自己的灵魂生长在一片冷灰色的大地。  
而董思成，像一团被烈火包裹的冰。他拒绝融化，却在那片冷灰色里撕裂了一道鲜红的口子。  
爱也好，欲望也好，都燃烧了。

“柳达！我爱你！”安德烈突然的高喊使温暖的室内变得炙热。  
黄旭熙大笑起来，他醉醺醺地骂了句脏话：“好啊！你们作为我的乐队成员，背着我搞到一起！”  
安德烈则大笑着迅速地回击：“你还没追到win！他知道你爱他吗？你可别浪费我那一瓶伏特加！”  
这时候坐在董思成边上的柳达笑着向黄旭熙说：“谢廖沙，就趁今夜吧！”

董思成依然只能在他们的对话中听懂自己和黄旭熙的名字，当然还有安德烈的表白，可这几个年轻人后来说了些什么，他一头雾水。  
他晕乎乎地看向坐在身边的女孩，疑惑不已：'What r u guys talking about?'  
女孩笑了笑，她沉默地起身，一把将醉醺醺的安德烈拉向自己，然后才看向董思成，用不标准的中文说道：“xu xi他爱你，非常。”  
说完，女孩就向黄旭熙留下一句“今晚换我送他回家”，带着男孩离开了民宿。

6.  
柳达那句话像在深海里投下一枚炸弹，短暂的清醒过后，董思成又陷入了更深的醉意。  
他看着黄旭熙向自己走来，暖橘色的灯光落在金色的头发上，散开一圈柔和的光晕。这个大男孩不再是屋外那个冷色的摩尔曼斯克，他像团被点燃的火焰。

他在董思成身前停下来，双手撑在沙发上，慢慢地单膝跪了下去。  
'I fall in love with u,when I first saw u.'  
董思成闭上眼睛，将头靠在沙发上，微微地喘息着。  
黄旭熙抬眼看他——他没有穿红色，而是套了件米白色的毛衣，领口露出一段锁骨。他的目光在那一小片裸露上逗留片刻。  
董思成精巧的膝盖骨被他的大手完全地裹覆，他然后顺着膝盖一路往上，摩挲着被包裹在柔软织物里的大腿。  
“我知道你会走，极夜结束你就会走……”那双手钻进了毛衣的下摆，来到细瘦的腰身。  
稍作停留，又向上来到起伏的肋骨，“我也没有理由，让你留下，”  
“但我无法控制自己爱你。”他欺身上去吻住那副丰润的嘴唇，拇指扫过微微立起的乳尖，将泄露出的呻吟吞进了自己的腹中。等到喘着气分离，再用舌尖舐走了董思成嘴角的津液。  
黄旭熙伸手捏着毛衣的下摆，塞进了身下人的口中，俯身在他耳边说“请让我爱你”。

烈酒易燃易挥发，初次相遇就点燃的火种终于在情欲里爆开。  
不知是因为伏特加还是这一屋子暖气，董思成的身体被蒸得发烫，情欲又在他滚烫的身体染上红色。  
他觉得自己就像被人扔进一口大锅里。火舌舔舐着锅子的底部，像有无数蚂蚁从血管里爬过，它们抱成一团坠入滚烫而奔涌的江河，每一次的滚动都有数以万计的蚂蚁走向灭亡。  
彼岸在哪里？

直到那根火热埋进他的身体。  
湿漉漉的毛衣被褪去，他略微汗湿的背贴在皮质的沙发上，开始断断续续地喊着能够带给他欢愉的名字。  
“Chelyosa……”

这个名字包含在董思成对俄罗斯最初的印象里。  
他早已不记得那本必读书目中，谢廖沙跟保尔柯察金一起做过哪些事，至多将将记得谢廖沙和丽达短暂的爱情。  
但这金发碧眼的少年，愣是在他的记忆里面鲜衣怒马了好多年。  
风华正茂便是如此了吧？  
也许是因为他在青春里死亡，年轻的肉体埋葬在硝烟里，以至于他就如同但丁笔下的贝阿特丽切一样永远二十五岁。  
永远意气风发。

抬眼是透明穹顶外的翠色极光，变幻莫测的绿色火焰像一条龙一样辗转腾挪在浓黑的夜幕。  
今夜的舞蹈格外剧烈。  
他身体的反应也随着身上那具年轻肉体的冲刺而变得剧烈，白色的浑浊把极夜劈开，极致的愉悦将他带向彼岸。  
黄旭熙依然埋在他的胸口，唇舌贪婪地流连，似乎对这片贫瘠的土地充满了迷恋。  
他混沌的大脑里分出一小部分残存的理智，试图分析失去母亲的经历是否让这个男孩染上俄狄浦斯情结。

黄旭熙觉得自己像是艘满载着孤魂野鬼的船只，而董思成如同终年不冻的巴伦支海，慷慨地迎接这艘被诅咒的船靠向科拉湾。  
船只靠岸，滚烫的岩浆注进那具身体。  
他们相拥着亲吻，极夜如同孕育生命的子宫，将他们像并蒂双生的胎儿一样连接着，温暖的羊水包围着他们的肉体。  
一切归于静止，只需等待熔化在海里的肉体被重塑。

7.  
他们在极夜里相爱，在冰天雪地的北极圈交换着伏特加味的冷烈亲吻。  
年轻的流浪者们并不避讳离别，也不拒绝谈论极昼的来临。

性 、 爱、极光和伏特加。  
漫长的极夜将浪漫发挥到极致，每一次结束他们都像世界末日来临前一样相拥着。  
他们很少谈及过去，也没有人说起明天。  
仿佛他们相遇在时间之外的某个孤岛，孤岛上只剩下两个人，任由爱和欲 望蔓延，相拥着沉入黑夜。

董思成背靠在黄旭熙怀里，闭着双眼。  
极夜即将来临，而他在摩尔曼斯克的旅程，也即将终止。  
“Chelyosa，Chelyosa……”他用出奇标准的俄语重复着低声沉吟黄旭熙的名字。  
被他呼唤的人沉默着，呼出的热气洒在他后颈那片细嫩的皮肤。  
他又开始变得红而滚烫。  
“Chelyosa，”他突然睁开眼，声音里又戴上他第一次出现在小酒馆时的忧郁，“ Я люблю тебя（我爱你）。”  
这是他第一次说这个句子，也是最后一次。  
而他已经不记得，他的Chelyosa已经向他虔诚地告白过多少次。  
这句俄语被他说出来，温柔得像在念一句诗，也悲哀得像在念一句诗。

这一次比任何时候都温柔缠绵，结束后黄旭熙抱他在怀里，仔细地为他清理。  
温热的水流包裹着他们的肉 体，即将结束的极夜像剧 烈 收 缩的子宫，催促着新生儿告别母胎。

他们像往常一样相拥着入睡，相拥着醒来，交换一个吻，仿佛今天也是平常的一天。  
但事实上，每一天都那么平凡。硬要说出点特别，也仅仅只是他们要在这一天告别。

董思成将钥匙交给黄旭熙，让他转交给民宿的房东。他的租期还有几天，但极昼即将结束。  
黄旭熙跟董思成一起出门，就像每天他们从这栋房子里出来、去找柳达和安德烈那样。  
他们会踩着彼此的脚印，也会做一个雪球扔向对方，但多数时候，那些雪球都会扔进安德烈家的围墙。  
起初，只有那个俄罗斯男孩笑骂着从窗子里探出身。后来，和他一起探出窗的还有头发蓬乱的金发姑娘。

他最终没有做出挽留——他没有任何立场这么做。  
董思成穿着来时的红色，从他的手里接过行李的时候，在他唇上落下一个吻。

“Baby ,До свидания.”  
“旭熙，黄旭熙。”  
“再见，谢廖沙……”

8.  
黑夜将翅膀缓缓收拢，极昼的光辉渐渐升起。

董思成落在他双唇的吻没有一点余温留下。  
有一个瞬间，他幻觉最后一抹极光在天边炸开。  
如同孔雀绚丽的尾羽，一开一合。  
地球的睫毛轻轻颤抖，终于在黎明到来的那一刻睁开。

他看着那抹红色消失在冷灰色世界。  
一种熟悉的钝痛涌起，如同父亲离开的那一刻，又截然相反地爆开一阵撕裂的疼痛。  
他在那撕裂里变得完整。  
燃烧过的灰烬里，偶尔迸溅出一个火星。

他在一片冷灰色里转身，独自一人朝着路的另一个方向走去。  
“再见，董思成。”

①Baby ,До свидания：朴师傅这首歌里面有点雷鬼和民谣混合的意思。[歌曲灵感来源于朴树内心的各式各样的黑暗，也与他一个死去的朋友有关。这位朋友不想再玩音乐，去世界各地游荡，朴树由此想到他朋友生前一定经历过所有的黑暗。（百度百科）]，mv主演是刘烨。

②维克多·崔：苏联摇滚教父，哈萨克韩裔，朝鲜族人。巧合的是中国的摇滚教父崔健，和他有着同样的姓氏和民族。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> “谢廖沙，我爱你”这句的俄语读起来是押韵的。  
> 为啥要写小毛子阿熙呢，因为boss那个金发造型再加上乌克兰对于港昀很特殊。原本想过放在卫国战争写，但实在二战知识薄弱。为啥叫Chelyosa呢，文里其实也解释了，谢廖沙真的凭那短短几行字成了我的童年白月光。  
> 这个故事某种程度上是黄雀记+野草的杂糅，仿佛他们两个在另个时空相遇在摩尔曼斯克。  
> 文中的一些情节是根据我身边一位朋友真实的经历改编的。离开的那位与我素未谋面，但因为我好友的关系，我也算是这场告别的见证者。  
> 他的离去带给我痛苦和虚无，可在过后，又是生的希望。  
> 也将这篇文送给他，将朴师傅的歌声送给他。  
> 只要我们对他的爱是真的，他就不会死。他只是自由于这个苦难的世间。


End file.
